Oskar Rohr
(3) 15 (8) 21 (11) 17 (5) | nationalmannschaft = Deutschland | nationaljahre = 1932–1933 | länderspiele (tore) = 4 (5) | trainervereine = | trainerjahre = | lgupdate = | nmupdate = }} Oskar Rohr (* 24. April 1912 in Mannheim; † 8. November 1988) war ein deutscher Fußballspieler und einer der ersten Auslandsprofis in dieser Sportart. Steiler Aufstieg Der Innenstürmer, den die meisten in den 1930er Jahren nur „Ossi“ nannten, spielte in seiner Heimatstadt zunächst beim FC Phönix Mannheim und anschließend beim VfR Mannheim. Talent und Torinstinkt zeichneten ihn bereits als jungen Spieler aus. Rohr wollte diese Eigenschaften auf einer größeren Bühne präsentieren; deshalb wechselte er 1930 zu Bayern München, mit denen er im ersten Jahr zwar knapp die Endrundenteilnahme um die Deutsche Meisterschaft verpasste, in der Saison 1931/32 als süddeutscher Vizemeister aber nach Siegen über Minerva 93 Berlin, den Chemnitzer Polizei-SV und den 1. FC Nürnberg im Finale stand, das dann gegen Eintracht Frankfurt 2:0 gewonnen wurde. Oskar Rohr war mit gerade 20 Jahren Deutscher Meister und er hatte sogar per Strafstoß ein Endspieltor dazu beigetragen. Im Jahr danach spielten die Bayern aber selbst in Süddeutschland nur eine mittelmäßige Rolle – zu wenig für den Mannheimer Rohr, der hoch hinaus wollte, zumal er schon im Jahr zuvor auch erstmals von Reichstrainer Otto Nerz in die Nationalmannschaft berufen wurde, in der er bereits als 19-jähriger an der Seite von Größen wie Ernst Kuzorra und Richard Hofmann spielte. Oskar Rohr bestritt bis März 1933 vier Länderspiele: Sein Debüt gab er am 6. März 1932 gegen die Schweiz (2:0), dann folgten Spiele gegen Schweden (4:3, zwei Tore), 1933 gegen Italien (1:3, ein Tor) und Frankreich (3:3, zwei Tore). Mit fünf Treffern in vier Spielen schien ihm eine glänzende Karriere bevor zu stehen. Erfolgreiche Jahre im Ausland Im Sommer 1933 wechselte Rohr zu den Grasshoppers Zürich, wurde dort auch Schweizer Pokalsieger. Sein Ziel aber war es, mit seinem Fußballspiel Geld zu verdienen – deshalb spielte er ab 1934 in Frankreichs höchster Liga für Racing Strasbourg, wo er anlässlich seiner Vertragsunterzeichnung als Prämie ein Citroën-Cabrio bekam.Interview mit Rohrs Großneffen Gernot in 11 Freunde, Februar 2008, S. 90 In der deutschen Nationalelf wurde Rohr als im Ausland und noch dazu als Profi spielender „Fahnenflüchtiger“ in jener Zeit nicht mehr berücksichtigt; die Zeitschrift Der Fußball nannte ihn den „Gladiator, der sich im Ausland verkauft“. Umso mehr feierten ihn Fans und Presse im Elsass: auf Anhieb etablierte er sich bei Strasbourg, erzielte 1934/35 in 22 Spielen 20 Tore und wurde auf der Meinau französischer Vizemeister. Es folgten 1935/36 sogar 28 Rohr-Tore in 28 Spielen (Platz 2 der Torjägerliste) und Platz 3 für seinen Klub in der Division 1. In der Saison 1936/37 langte es zwar nur zu Platz 6 in der Liga, aber Racing musste sich erst im Pokalendspiel geschlagen geben, und Oskar Rohr gewann mit 30 Treffern die Torjägerkanone. Im Jahr darauf kamen weitere 25 Ligatreffer hinzu, erneut war Rohr der zweitbeste Torschütze. Die Saison 1938/39 fiel demgegenüber für den Mittelstürmer und seine Straßburger nur durchschnittlich aus. Dennoch ist Rohr bis heute (November 2005) mit 117 Erstligatreffern Racings erfolgreichster Stürmer aller Zeiten, und im Stade de la Meinau erinnern sich heute noch Fans an ihn, deren Eltern noch gar nicht geboren waren, als er für die Elsässer stürmte. Flucht und Verschleppung in die „Heimat“ Der Kriegsausbruch 1939 und die Besetzung weiter Teile Frankreichs durch die deutsche Wehrmacht veranlassten Rohr, der im Dritten Reich zu einer Unperson erklärt worden war, zur Flucht in das unbesetzte Südfrankreich, wo er bis 1942 nahe Sète lebte und für den FC Sète spielte.Yves Dupont: La Mecque du football ou Mémoires d'un Dauphin. Selbstverlag, Sète 1973, S. 132f; auf S. 133 findet sich ein Mannschaftsfoto mit Oskar Rohr. Allerdings scheint er in der Saison 1941/42 in Punktspielen nicht mehr zum Einsatz gekommen zu sein.Bei Sophie Guillet/François Laforge: Le guide français et international du football éd. 2007. Vecchi, Paris 2006 ISBN 2-7328-6842-6, S. 143, taucht sein Name im Mannschaftskader des Siegers der Südstaffel jedenfalls nicht auf. Ebenso wenig stand er 1942 in Sètes Endspielelf des französischen Pokals;L'Équipe/Gérard Ejnès: Coupe de France. La folle épopée. L'Équipe, Issy-les-Moulineaux 2007 ISBN 978-2-915-53562-4, S. 358 diese Partie fand allerdings auch im von Deutschland besetzten Landesteil statt. Ob Rohr – wie teilweise zu lesen – von 1940 bis 1942 tatsächlich Mitglied der Fremdenlegion war, ist nicht zweifelsfrei geklärt: es gibt eine Reihe von Indizien dafür, wie etwa in der Zeitschrift Football dargelegt. Rohr selbst hat sich nach Kriegsende widersprüchlich dazu geäußert. Beides könnte der Tatsache geschuldet sein, dass er sich anfangs der 1940er Jahre in Frankreich, danach in Deutschland befand und sich – sei es aus eigenem Antrieb, sei es, indem er von Journalisten pro domo vereinnahmt wurde – so unterschiedlich geäußert hat. Im November 1942 wurde er nach Darstellung seines Neffen Philipp Rohr in Marseille von der französischen Polizei verhaftet und wegen „antifranzösischer oder kommunistischer Propaganda“ zu drei Monaten Haft verurteilt,Dies stand in unmittelbarem zeitlichen und sachlichen Kontext zu der großen Razzia und der Zerstörung des alten Hafens in Marseille um den Jahreswechsel 1942/43; vgl. Michael Curtis: Verdict on Vichy. Power and prejudice in the Vichy France regime. Arcade, New York 2003 ISBN 1559706899, S. 194f. die er teilweise in der Straßburger Zitadelle verbüßte, bevor er an Deutschland ausgeliefert wurde. Die Gestapo internierte ihn im Konzentrationslager Kislau nahe Karlsruhe; zwei Monate später wurde er an die Ostfront abkommandiert. Offenbar konnte er dort in einer Fußballmannschaft des Heeres wenigstens gelegentlich auch wieder das tun, was ihm, der sicher kein politischer Widerständler gewesen ist, Zeit seines Lebens am wichtigsten war: den Ball im gegnerischen Tor versenken. Kurz vor Kriegsende soll er dort von einem fußballbegeisterten deutschen Piloten erkannt und in das Reich zurückgeflogen worden sein. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg Nach der deutschen Befreiung kehrte Oskar Rohr nicht etwa nach Straßburg zurück, wo er immer noch sehr geschätzt wurde, sondern entschloss sich, in Deutschland zu bleiben. Bis 1949 spielte er noch in der Oberliga Süd für den VfR Mannheim (1945/46, 7 Spiele, 3 Tore), TSV Schwaben Augsburg (1945/46, 15 Spiele, 8 Tore) und SV Waldhof (1948/49, 17 Spiele, 5 Tore) sowie dazwischen in der Oberliga Südwest für den FK Pirmasens (1947/48, 21 Spiele, 11 Tore). Beim VfR stand er übrigens mit seinem Neffen Philipp kurzzeitig in einer Mannschaft. Seine Kontakte zu Racing Strasbourg hat er allerdings in dieser Zeit gelegentlich noch genutzt. So brachte er im November 1949 Spieler auf einer wegen der Besatzungszonen noch beschwerlichen Reise von Mannheim (US-Zone) durch die Pfalz (französische Zone) und das Saarland (Sonderstatus) nach Strasbourg, wo diese für ein Gastspiel gegen Lokomotive Zagreb im Dress von Racing antraten. Der Rekordoberligaspieler des VfR, Rudolf de la Vigne, spielte dort als angeblicher Tscheche namens Adamowski; die Maskerade flog dennoch auf und de la Vigne erhielt vom Süddeutschen Fußballausschuss vier Wochen Sperre und 20 DM Geldstrafe wegen „Wildspielens“. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Oskar Rohr seine Spielerkarriere bereits beendet; später arbeitete er als Angestellter der Mannheimer Stadtverwaltung. Nach Frankreich ging erst später ein anderer aus der Familie Rohr: Gernot Rohr spielte gleichfalls u.a. für Bayern München und danach lange für Girondins Bordeaux, nahm 1982 sogar die französische Staatsbürgerschaft an und arbeitete auch 2009 noch als Fußballtrainer in dem Land, in dem sein Großonkel Oskar zu einem der erfolgreichsten Torjäger der 1930er Jahre avancierte. Weblinks * Artikel in der SportWoche Anmerkungen Kategorie:Fußballspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Sportler (Mannheim) Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Geboren 1912 Kategorie:Gestorben 1988 Kategorie:Mann }}